Diary of a retard Second life
by NekoWerepyre
Summary: <html><head></head>NOTE:MyMedicineIsMusic's character is jsut a character,hes not like that,hes koo.:P  Saiya and her friends are on a quest.TO FIND THE BIGGEST WAFFLE EVER.jk. Rated T for safety,lots of foul language/</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So basically this is just a story about second life...yeah...o_o

So anyhow,im gunna start with introducing the characters;

Boomer Lenroy is MyMedicineIsMusic on Fanfiction.

Dana Xigalia is my best friend (irl)

Saiya Bloodfang(AKA Neko Werepyre) is me

Morticia Amaranth is my mother(SL)

Raine Wulluf is my buddy

Buddy Broadfoot is my buddy

Lexie Yearsley is my buddy

Clarissa Shearer is one of my best friends

Orchid A.R Mccloud is my sister(SL)

Angelia Texan is my friend

Thaddeus Zeid is Angelia's hubby

anddddd idk after that,ill ad more people.

SO YEAH,chapter .Woo?

HERE WE GO!

Chapter 1-Freaking robot dog!

I got up Saturday morning,10:43am and 32 seconds to hear a freaking R2-D2 sound coming from my backyard.I woke up Dana and told her to get her ass outta bed and to go check what was making that awful sound.

(NOTE:"NAME: " is the beginning of a dialog and "" is the closing.)

Dana:What the ELF, theres a robot dog in our backyard,Saiya.

Saiya:Indeed what the ELF, who the fuck left it there?

Dana:Idk it pro'lly belongs to Kata whatsherface.

Saiya:Who the faculty is that?

Dana:Dont know.

Right at that moment a forklift crashed into the water behind our house and we noticed it was our lycan friend,Boomer.

Boomer: What the hell i thought forklifts could fly!

Dana:Oh my god you stupid ass weenard.

Saiya:Ok children lets not fight now.

Boomer:But Saiya im not your k-...Oh. I am dumb. ._.

Dana: You fucking muppet.

Saiya:This calls for funny stuffs?

Dana:Oh my garsh.

Saiya:I JUST SHITTED A BIG MAC!

-I take a bite-

...

O_O

ITS FUCKIN DELICIOUS!

-i take another bite-

ITS FUCKIN DELICIOUS!

IT CAME OUT OF MY ASS AND ITS AMAZING!

Akward silence for about 5 minutes.

Ok thats the end of chapter 1,ik its pretty small but the others will be long,promised!

Feel free to leave a review.

CAUSE BABY U WAZZ BORN DISS WAAAYY.

Awhhh hell naw.

And now for a mini story:

Cass:Buttsecks.

Me:Woot?

Music/Adam:Cookies.

Me:Dick.

Everyone:HALLELUJAH!

The end.

:3

Ok long ass ending to my story.

Now for random stuff.

Mom always said,theres alot u can tell about someone,just by lookin at theyre they goin...where they been

AY THOSE ARE MY CHOCO-LITZZ!

Kk now im done...

Jizz,in my pants..

OH!

Shout out to MyMedicineIsMusic;

HI! i hope you liked the story,ik its short but , you have to write an Ouran fanfic,dude.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY LLAMA PEOPLES.

Chapter 2 of my SL EXCITED.

here i go.

Chapter 2-Boomer is a moron.

It's saturday evening,and i decide to let Boomer move in. So he was building his room with basically now our kitchen is a shrine to Honey senpai. Great. Just great.

Boomer:Saiyaaaaaa!Im done.

Dana:Done living?

Boomer:Shut the fuck up. COME SEE DUDE.

I went down the stairs.

Saiya: WHAT THE FUCK DID U DO TO MY KITCHEN AND WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BLONDE GAY DUDE ALL OVER THE WALLS.

Boomer:His name is Honey ._.

Dana:Ok children,shut up. :)

Saiya:Ok,as long as u keep those pictures out of my sight they can stay there,deal?

Boomer:Ok,but u keep ur Grell Sutcliffe pictures out of my view.

Saiya:Deal.

So after that argument i went down to Underworld with Dana and let Boomer look at his gaytard pics and maybe jack off *COUGH*.

Dana requested Monster High by Nightcore and she went fucking bonkers.

Dana:THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME I THINK IM GONNA EXPLODE!

Saiya:Ok just dont EXPLODE on my face,kthx.

After the night was over we went to Lexie's house to get a picture taken to put in our picture frame.

*2 hours later*

Saiya&Dana:Boomer were back.

Boomer:Dude you bunnies are all black.(No racism intended.)

Dana:CARMAL!

Saiya:OREO!

Boomer:SHUT UP!

Saiya:Dude they're just hibernating.

Dana:Then why are they black?(No racism intended.)

At that moment Orchid , Morticia and Raine came knocking on my door.

Morticia:Sweetie i have some easter gifts for you!

Orchid:Sissssyyyyyyy!

Raine:Let's get this over with cause i need to go DJ. Buddy and Dale are waiting for me.

Boomer:Morticiiiiiaaaaaaaa ;D

Morticia:Oh lord,Saiya sweetie i want to see you alone.

I went outside with the girls and Dana was spying on me.

Morticia:Why the hell is HE living with you?

Orchid:Yeah sissy?

Raine:Ok fuck it im out.

Saiya:Mom i dont care if he lives with me or not.

Morticia:But sweetie..

Orchid:Mom just leave her alone.

At that moment i heard a branch crack and i turned around to see Dana crouching behind the gazebo.

Dana:uhh...SUPRISE?

Boomer:RETREAT!

Saiya:Oh u fucking bitches get back here.

After running after Dana and Boomer all night i ifnally got tired and went to bed.

CHAPTER 2 IS DONEEEEEE

Hope ya like it.

Shout outs:

MyMedicineIsMusic;Sup dawg.

Cassy:Dick.

Morticia:Hiii

Orchid:Luv u sis3

Im on a boat...

REVIEW YOU STUPID HO-BAG.

jk you're not a ho.3


	3. Chapter 3

HEY MAH PEEPZ.

Chapter 3 time.

NOTE:Hi.

Chapter 3- Voltin it up

Sunday,8:46pm and 32 seconds.

Dana was feelin sick so me and Boomer decided to go down to the Volt cause i was working.

Boomer:Saiya give me 10L to put in the Sploder.

Saiya:Hell naw.

Boomer:GIMME :O

Saiya:EEK ok ._.

I passed him 10L to put in the Sploder

300 seconds later..

BOOM!

Raine wulluf just won 14L!

Buddy Broadfoot just won 16L

Saiya Bloodfang just won 100L!

Boomer Lenroy just won 457L!

Morticia Amaranth just won 120L!

Congratulations to our top winner,Boomer Lenroy,who just won 457L!

Saiya:Gratz Boomer.

Boomer:I FEEL LIKE I JUST WON THE PRICE IS RIGHT ;D -explodes-

Saiya:Oh lord help him.

Raine:Ok everyone up next is a request from Saiya with Perfect Weapon by Black Veil Brides

Saiya:FUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKK YESSSSSSSSS

Boomer:You scare me sometimes Saiya

Saiya:Dude this song is sexier than Tama-Chan3

Boomer:My god.

After my shift we went back home to find Dana sleeping in the bunny pen.

Boomer(whispering):Lets wake her up

Saiya(whispering):leave it to me.

I got a mic and a big speaker,put it beside her ear and screamed.

Saiya:!

Dana:WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Boomer:WE DONT KNOW.

Dana:SHOW ME YOH GENITALS !

Saiya:Woot?

Boomer:FUCKIN RUN

Boomer went out on the balcony and jumped off.

Saiya:So much for rape.

Dana:Mhm.

Monday morning,9:45am 21 seconds.

Saiya:Dana?i need to talk to you...

We finish chapter 4 with a dramatic OMG ending,so yeah.

Reviews are sexier than Tama-Chan,Kaoru and Hikaru combined.

DICK IN A BOX.


End file.
